Cupid's Choice (Reylo fan fic) reylovalentines2019
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: This story was a prompt I picked up for Reylo Valentines 2019! The prompt was 'Ben is cupid and his latest assignment is Rey, a girl who has been unlucky in love so many times that she has given up on it. He's about to shoot her with an arrow but he hesitates, and decides to take on a human form and under the guise of a new co-worker he tries to help restore her faith in love.


'I never wanted this life.' Ben said as he stalked across the pristine white room. His black wings trailing the floor behind him.

'I know, but we are what we are, my dear,' replied his mother, her hands stretched wide in front of her as her white wings spread out behind her.

'You know how much I hate it when you pull that 'holier than thou' bullshit on my mother, just because you're an angel doesn't mean I have to take it.' Ben growled.

'Mind your language! That's no way for a Cupid to speak!' His mother scolded.

Ben huffed. Just his luck that he got stuck with the high empress of the angels for a mother. There really was no point in arguing. She had the whole bloody heavenly realm on her side.

Ben gave up and turned back to the pool of water nestled within a pedestal in the centre of the room. The clear liquid allowed them to see into the mortal realm. He rippled his fingers across the surface.

His mother was the one who had forced this stupid Cupid gig on him. She just had to have him with her, couldn't be parted from her precious child. Why couldn't she just have left him behind on Earth with his father?

Ben loved earth, they had everything good like alcohol, potato chips, and _sex_. Ben has never experienced sex, but from what he had seen, he was very interested in finding out what it was all about.

His mother knew all about that though didn't she?

Oh yes, the angelic Leia Organa had went slumming on earth one cold winter's night and fell in love with a lowly mortal no less! Ben knew he was the unsanctioned product of their very unholy union.

_Not so high and mighty that day were you mother? _

Ben often wondered about his mortal father. His mother wouldn't talk about him much. It seemed painful for her, even now. Ben suspected she still loved him, but her duty came first. It always came first.

So when the council discovered her love nest on earth, and demanded she return, she did so and took Ben with her. He was only 9 months old then, so he remembered very little of his time in the mortal realm. The only parent he had ever known was his loving but somewhat overbearing mother.

And now here she was again demanding her will be done. Seriously was Cupid the best role she could have come up with for him? There wasn't any other role he could have taken on? He didn't even fit in with all the other Cupid's, they were all slender female angels with sparkling white wings and matching smiles. Ben's wings were black and very imposing. He was rather proud of them though, even if they did make everyone else nervous.

'Show me the girl,' He commanded looking into the water. The Pool rippled, and the girl appeared before his eyes. Ben watched her with interest. Rey, that was her name. Ben cocked his head to the side, the girl was pretty enough, but one glance into her past showed a trail of failed relationships scattered in her wake. His mother said she had giving up on finding a mate now, completely closed herself off from love. Her only companions were her Alanis Morissette CD, and a rather porky Ginger cat called Bobby. His mother was insisting _he_ teach her how to love again. Ben was arguing that his 'to do' list was long enough already, but his mother was quite insistent.

'Mother, I don't see why this girl is so important. I have a list of couples that I need to get to work on, important figure heads, people who need their better halves desperately.'

'Since when have you ever taken your work seriously?' Leia said arching an eyebrow.

'Since you want something from me and I'm inclined to argue.' He said with a sly smile.

'The girl is important.'

'Why?'

'I am not at liberty to divulge that information.'

Ben rolled his eyes, 'Note my look of complete and utter surprise.'

His mother looked amused, 'Ben just do this...for me? Please?'

Ben sighed deeply, pushing back his shoulder length jet black hair.

'Fine. But after this one, you leave me alone to do my job. No more special favours.'

Leia smiled, 'That's a promise I can make.'

Ben liked walking in the mortal realm, they couldn't see him of course, but he liked to imagine what their reactions would be if they did have the mental capacity to perceive the 6 foot something, naked to the waist demi angel, clad in mahogany leather leg coverings with body length black feather wings trailing behind him as he walked.

Would they run? Would they bow at his feet? Would they scream and declare him a monster?

Ben scouted the area and spotted the girl easily. He kept his eyes on her as she walked through the crowd.

At one point Rey stopped in her tracks and looked behind her, as if she could sense someone was following her. Ben frowned could she sense him? No, that was impossible. Mortals couldn't sense beings from other realms.

He continued to follow her. She stopped at a fountain in the centre of a square of shops, sat down, took out a book and started to read.

Ben tapped his foot. He was impatiently waiting for the other piece of the puzzle to show up. A friend of Rey's that went by the name of Finn. Ben has decided he was the best candidate for a love match. They had been close for sometime and it would be easier to push Rey towards him romantically than it would a complete stranger.

Finn would require no such persuasion. The love struck fool was clearly head over heels for Rey even though she appeared to remain oblivious to it.

He had noted it was a silver fate thread that joined them, the relationship would probably have just remained one of strong friendship without Ben's interference.

Red fate threads indicated a romantic connection, and crimson fate threads were the ones that indicated deep passion, but those were rare and often somewhat volatile.

Finally Finn appeared. Rey looked up and waved and Finn beamed as though she had just declared her love for him right there and then.

_Gods man! Have some self-respect! _

'Right, let's get this show on the road,' Ben said out loud.

He held out his arms and a large black bow with a shimmering, iridescent arrow appeared in his hands. He took aim at Rey where she sat near the fountain looking up at Finn. The perfect shot. He's been watching her for a few weeks now. Part of his basic recon to try and pick the right time to make the 'hit.' Rey brushed a curl behind her ear as she looked up at Finn and Ben temporarily lost his train of thought. He shook his head.

_Okay, let's get this over with…_

Ben pulled back the string just as a snow coloured cat started to meow at his feet. He looked down. Curious things cats. One of the few animals able to perceive species from different realms.

'Hello.' Ben said. The cat meowed again.

'I have no food for you little one.' Ben said.

The cat meowed again then trotted down the street behind Ben.

Ben took aim once more...only to find that Rey was looking directly at him.

Ben looked behind him, but there was no one there. The girl sat perfectly still, her eyes fixed on his.

Ben was stunned. He willed the bow out of sight, not wanting to be perceived as a threat. Yet still she stared at him. Ben stared back. She really was quite beautiful to him now. He focused on her eyes, using his power to enhance his sight so he could look at her as if she was sitting right in front of him. Green, no brown, no both and with flecks of gold. Like a precious jade stone his mother once owned.

_Exquisite_.

The girl stood up. Ben took a step back. The girl took a step towards him, then another and another. Finn called out to her, asking what she was doing, but she acted as if she couldn't even see him.

Ben panicked. She wasn't afraid. She was heading straight for him and she would reach him in minutes if he didn't do something. Ben was curious but also afraid. Should he talk to her? Would she be able to understand his native tongue? When she was almost upon him, he lost his nerve and glimmered back to the heavenly realm.

The girl had seen him...but that was impossible...wasn't it? He had always thought so.

This was an interesting development...he wanted to know more, but he couldn't return now. She was obviously somewhat immune to his invisibility enchantments and he couldn't risk he seeing him again. Then an idea came to him. He could return as a human and observe her, see if there was anything that made her different from the other humans.

While he did this, he could also give her a little push towards Finn and fulfil his promise to his mother. Kill two birds with one stone so to speak. Excellent. He would need permission of course, meaning his mother would need to be consulted, but something told him she was going to be in agreement with this particular plan. She seemed fixated on the girl for whatever reason. Could it be that his mother also sensed something in her? Perhaps...but she would never take him into her confidence. Leia was notoriously secretive.

Ben headed straight to his mothers quarters to lay out his plan.

'I give you my blessing.' Leia said with a wave of her hand.

Ben rolled his eyes, 'Can't you just sign a form or something? Why is everyone so dramatic in this realm?'

Leia smiled, 'It is tradition Ben. We must make sure the old ways are observed. It is to show respect for those who came before us.'

'Let the past die that's what I say!' Ben declared.

Leia ignored him, 'Go to earth and report back to me when you can. I hope you can help the girl. She seems...so lost. She reminded me of myself when your father and I…'

Ben perked up at the mention of his father, hopeful to receive any information regarding the shadow of a man he still desperately desired to know, but his mother realised her mistake and the topic was dropped as quickly as it had been brought up.

'Go now. I believe she needs an assistant to work in her store. That should provide you with ample opportunity to spy on her.'

_She needed help at her store? this was perfect!_

'Almost as if fate is lending a hand.' Leia agreed.

'Don't read my thoughts, Mother.' Ben growled.

'Apologies, occupational hazard.' Leia said putting up her hands in mock surrender.

'Goodbye my son. I shall expect a report in seven days.'

'Goodbye Mother. You can expect to receive that report when I damn well feel like it.'

Ben tried not to laugh as he walked down the high street towards Rey's shop in his newly acquired blue shirt and black dress trousers. These humans had no idea a being of his caliber walked among them! He was a literal god among men!

Ben has spend very little time on earth. His mother was constantly revoking his leave privileges. Honestly! She was such a drama queen! You accidentally start a few little wars and suddenly you're being described as a 'liability.' He had apologised after all!

Ben arrived at Rey's bakery and stopped to look at the quaint little store. Huge window panes, were held up by nothing more than faded green paint by the looks of things. A fancy sign read 'Rey's Delights' Hmmm….not a very inspiring title. The shops that Ben liked best where the ones with a witty take, for example a hairdresser called curl up and dye, _curl_ up and _dye_! Oh how droll! Anyway, he could suggest a new title to Rey later, just as soon as he had secured the position as her new assistant.

Ben entered the shop and plucked the 'help wanted' sign out of the window.

Rey turned to look at him but before she could even open her mouth, Ben declared that her problems were over.

He walked over to a very stunned looking Rey with a big grin on his face.

'Your salvation has arrived,' He said gesturing to himself, 'When would you like me to start?'

Rey blinked in rapid concession as she continued to stare at the enormous man in front of her. Hadn't she seen him before?

_Yes….on the street that day…no, it couldn't be_…

She had already decided that guy was a hallucination probably brought on by working seven days straight without a break.

'Bet you've been working weeks at a time without rest haven't you?' The man said.

_How did he know that? _

'Well no need for that anymore, I'm here now.'

The man came behind the counter and got himself an apron from one of the nearby hooks. He put it on and clapped his hands together.

'Now then, where should I start?'

Rey snapped back into reality.

'Hold on a second! I don't even know your name! Let alone if you are qualified for this job!'

The man scoffed and produced a resume out of thin air.

'Here you are. Call any of those references and they will confirm my suitability.'

Rey looked at the impressive CV. It appeared that he could boast a list as long as her arm of famous chefs as previous employers. Rey looked at him suspiciously and the man laughed.

'You don't have to look at me like that! I'm not goina bite you!'

Rey thought for a moment. She really could use the help and something told her she could trust him. Even though his ego was seriously out of control.

'I'll give you a one day trial,' She said firmly, 'And I'm going to ring some of these references.'

'Go ahead, you'll receive glowing reports I'm sure!' The man said with a wave of his hand. His eyes moved to the butterfly cakes she had been putting some finishing touches to.

'Shall I continue with these?' He asked.

Rey nodded.

'I'm Ben by the way.' He said with a crooked smile that pierced her heart.

'Rey.' She replied.

'I know.' He said.

'How?' She asked still startled by her own reaction to him.

'The sign of course!' He said cheerfully. Starting to sprinkle edible glitter dust on the small cakes.

Rey watched him for a while, observing his work and his interactions with a few customers. She couldn't find any faults with his manner or his obvious talent with baked goods.

After awhile, she moved into the small back office and called a few of the numbers on his resume. As predicted, his previous employers couldn't say enough good things about Ben. Gordon Ramsay even went as far as to break into tears and ask her to pass on a message saying he was willing to pay double if Ben would consider coming back.

'Well?' Ben said suddenly standing in her office doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Rey spun around in her office chair to face him, 'Well, you were right they all love you. Gordon actually sounded like he can't live without you.'

'Ahhh Yes, Gordon! So needy...do I have the job then?'

'Yes, I suppose you do.'

'Excellent! Then I have some suggestions…'

'Well?' His mother pressed.

'Mother, it's only been five days. I need a little longer…' Ben replied stalking around the white room his mother had summoned him to.

'I've been watching you two…' Leia said with a smile.

'Leave it mother…' Ben replied avoiding her eyes.

'I've seen the way you look at her.' Leia pressed.

'I'm merely collecting data for my mission.' Ben replied with a sigh.

'And the rose?'

'What?'

'The rose you picked out for her yesterday. Was that part of the mission?'

'Of course. It was to ascertain whether or not she was partial to those particular flowers, and as it turns out… she was.'

'Mmm...Leia replied crossing her legs, 'and perhaps she is also partial to the giver of the rose?'

'Leave it Mother…'

'The girl needs her soulmate Ben. Please focus on your goal.'

_The following day…._

'The punishment for stealing is death!' Ben boomed.

Rey was startled by Ben's voice and ran through to the front of the shop. Ben was holding up two boys by the scruff of their necks. Each had a cake in their hand.

'What happened?' Rey asked.

'These boys have taken what does not belong to them and they must be punished!' Ben shouted.

'What? No! Ben it's just a few cupcakes it's no big deal!' Rey reasoned.

Ben thought for a moment, 'We aren't even going to take an appendage as a trophy?'

Rey shook her head violently. Ben looked disappointed.

The boys struggled in his grip, desperate to be free of the crazy man who was looking to cut off their limbs or worse, hang them, for stealing a few sugary treats.

Rey walked towards Ben holding her hands out in front of her, 'Now put the boys down.'

Ben put them down.

'Very good.' Rey said. The boys scampered out of the shop and down the street, never to be seen again she assumed.

'Well I'm sure you scared them straight.' Rey said.

'I hope so, I still feel a little maiming would have been a more efficient deterrent. We could have just taken a few fingers…'

Rey laughed, then stopped when she realised Ben wasn't laughing with her.

'You are a mystery Ben.' She said with a shake of her head. Then an alarm went off in the back and Rey threw up her hands,

'My buns!' She exclaimed before running into the kitchen.

Rey did that a lot. The bun shout. It should annoy him. She knew how long the buns would take. She put the buns in the oven. She should know exactly when they were due to be removed from the oven but it seemed as if she forgot this fact everyday single day and so the call would go out again and again. It should annoy him, but it didn't. Infact, nothing Rey did annoyed him, and that worried him exceedingly.

Later that morning, Finn came into the shop. In complete contrast to his feelings for Rey, Ben found that everything Finn did annoyed him. Owing to this, and the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach every time he saw Finn, he had decided that the boy was not a good match for Rey. No way could he make his girl happy. Nooooo way. _Wait…_.his girl?! Before he could ponder on that strange choice of words any longer, Finn interrupted his thoughts.

'Hi,' Finn called cheerfully to Ben in that irritatingly friendly way of his. Ben waved the knife he was using to cut up some walnuts at Finn by way of response. It made him feel slightly better to see the slight look of fear in Finn's eye as he watched the knife move through the air.

'Is Rey in the back?' Finn asked nervously.

'She is.' Ben replied.

'Great! I'll just go have a quick word.'

Ben seethed as Finn let himself behind the counter and walked into the back office. Ben could only make out muffled voices, but every now and then he heard Rey's laughter tinkle down the hall, and he gripped the handle of his knife tighter. Ben liked Rey's laugh, but he didn't like Finn being the reason for it.

After a little while it went quiet and Ben assumed they must have been discussing something very private, then Finn left in rather a big hurry, without saying goodbye.

A few minutes later Rey appeared looking pale. Ben was by her side in a flash.

'What is it? Did he hurt you?' Ben demanded.

'No! God no! Finn would never...he...he...he asked me out.'

'What?'

'He asked me out.'

Ben's hands turned into fists.

_Why that low down sneaky little rat! I'm the Cupid around here boy! Matches are made when I say so! _

Rey bit her thumb and Ben watched her intently.

'What did you say?' He asked, every muscle in his body wound as tight as a clockwork toy.

'I said no.' She replied.

Ben let out the breath he had been holding in.

'Well then, what's the problem?' He asked cheerfully returning to his chopping.

Rey picked up an apron and put it in. She started to roll out some red icing with a plastic rolling pin.

'It's just that, he was so hurt and really do I have any other options? I mean...maybe it's time that I consider Finn.'

'What? No. I thought you had sworn off love. You told me so. Remember? You said I never want to go out with another guy as long as I live.'

'I know...I know...it's just that...maybe I was too hasty? Recently I've been feeling more excited about the possibility of finding love…'

_Because of me! Because of my presence inspiring you! _Ben wanted to cry out.

'Maybe it's been right under my nose this whole time...' Rey said as she started to cut out heart shapes in the red icing.

Ben panicked. This was exactly why he was there, to help Rey open herself up to love. This was his objective and it seemed he had fulfilled it. But he didn't want Rey to be with Finn. He wanted Rey to be with someone worthy, someone who would appreciate how special she was, he wanted Rey..._he_ wanted Rey. Ben realised that he was in love with Rey! Now it all made sense, that's why he hated Finn so much, that's why he couldn't stop looking at her, that's why he made excuses to work late with her, brought her little gifts, that's why his dreams were filled with her…

'Ben?' Rey said startling Ben out of his thoughts.

'Yes?' He asked looking up at her.

'What do you think I should do?' She asked.

Ben opened his mouth then shut it again.

_What are you going to say to her Ben? Mmmm? I'm in love with you but here's the thing I'm a Cupid and I can't be with you because it's forbidden? Excellent plan._

'I think you should do whatever you heart tells you to do.' Ben said glumly.

Rey nodded and returned to her cutting.

Later in the white room...

'So this is a success right!' Leia beamed, 'You got her to date again.'

'Yes.' Ben said sullenly.

'You don't seem pleased?'

'I'm thrilled.' Ben said sarcastically.

'When is the date?'

'This evening.' Ben replied.

'Well as long as all goes well between those two, you can be free of this mission in just a few short hours!'

Ben smiled slowly as an idea came to him, 'Yes. Let's hope everything goes according to plan…'

'Oh I think it will,' Leia said looking at Ben with a knowing smile.

'I'm so sorry Rey! I don't know what happened!' Finn said for the fifteenth time that evening as he dropped her off at her apartment.

'It's fine.' Rey replied, 'Don't worry about it.'

'I swear I had my wallet when I left the house, and I did not reserve that crappy table by the kitchen! I specifically asked to be seated in a booth!'

'It's fine.' Rey repeated but Finn was still frowning.

'And I swear, I _swear_ I know you are allergic to lilies! I had a bouquet of roses in my hand in the shop, I don't know how I could have mixed those up! I could have sworn I brought home roses…'

'Really Finn, it's absolutely fine. These things happen…'

'And I _know_ I'm better coordinated on the dance floor then I was tonight. I mean, usually I'm the guy with the moves! I don't know where my mojo was hiding itself this evening. Is your foot okay now by the way?'

'The swelling has went down and the feeling has come back.' Rey replied.

Finn put his head in his hands.

'This didn't go well at all, did it?'

'No.' Rey conceded. Finn looked at her sadly.

'Maybe we can try again?' Rey offered. Finn perked up and nodded cheerfully.

'Goodnight Rey.' He said.

'Goodnight Finn.' She replied as she put her key in the door to her flat.

Rey entered her apartment with a sigh which ended in a gasp when she saw that the tiny space she called a living room was filled with dozens and dozens of the most beautiful red, pink, yellow, white and orange roses she had ever seen.

Rey turned around in the small room, wondering how on earth all of the flowers could have gotten there? Had Finn?

'Nope. Not Finn.' Ben said appearing in the hallway behind her.

'You did this?' Rey asked.

'Yes.'

'It's...it's amazing.' She said.

'I aim to please...how was your date?'

'Not so great.' Rey admitted.

'Never mind, something's aren't meant to be,' Ben looked at his watch, 'it's still early, come out with me.'

'I can't!'

'Why not?'

'We work together.'

'So?'

'So it wouldn't be very professional…'

'Oh but you do consider it 'professional' when you suggested I take off my shirt while I carry the heavy flour bags to the store room?' Ben asked with an arched eyebrow.

'That was for health and safety reasons! You could have overheated!' Rey said, blushing furiously.

'Come on. Come out with me. What do you have to lose?' Ben put out his hand. Rey looked at the room around her. He was right. What did she have to lose? Plus a guy who could pull something like this off had to have something exciting up his sleeve.

She put her hand into Ben's and tried to ignore the fizz of electricity travelling down her arm as he led her out of the apartment building into the starlit night.

'That was the most amazing night of my life!' Rey said as she skipped along the pavement to her apartment.

'That was the best duck I have ever eaten! And that champagne! Talk about nectar of the gods!'

Ben snorted.

'And how on earth did you know about that secret jazz club? And those chocolate truffles! Oh my god, the truffles! I can't believe the chef agreed to give me the recipe!'

'Yes, that was very accommodating of him.' Ben agreed.

Rey stopped skipping and looked at Ben.

'Thank you. Thank you for this wonderful evening.' She said.

Ben smiled, 'You are very welcome.'

They reached her door and Rey bit her lip.

'Do you wanna come up?' She asked.

'Yes.' Ben replied, his hungry eyes looking down into hers.

Rey let out a shaky breath as she put her hands on Ben's chest. Balancing on her tiptoes she leaned up and pressed her lips against Ben's.

Fireworks exploded, music roared, and champagne bottles popped open in her head. She saw stars though her eyes were closed, and felt as if she was kissing a literal angel.

'Wow.' She said when she pulled away.

Ben smiled and picked her up with ease.

'You ain't seen nothing yet.' He replied.

'Wow.' Rey repeated as she panted in bed next to Ben a few hours later.

'Ditto.' Ben replied as he panted in rhythm with her breathing.

Nothing that had happened prior in Ben's life could ever have prepared him for the amazing experience that was sex. Well sex with Rey. As he couldn't imagine ever wanting to sleep with anyone else. She was soft and subtle and yet hard and unyielding, he could still smell her scent on his skin, still feel her whispered moans at his ear, still feel her legs squeezing his thighs as he entered her. Ben has never felt true happiness until the moment when he had exploded around Rey and she had matched him with her own earth shattering climax.

He couldn't regret his actions even though he knew he would be punished. Getting involved with mortals was strictly forbidden. Ben would possibly be stripped of his wings or worse, but he would never regret loving Rey. She was everything to him now. His moon and his stars.

Rey rolled onto her side and kissed him gently.

'Coffee?' She asked.

'Mmmm.' Ben replied pulling her in for another kiss.

Rey giggled and complied. When she finally wiggled free of his grasp, Ben wasn't surprised to see the faint outline of a crimson red thread joining their wrists together.

'Meant to be.' He murmured.

'What?' Rey called as she padded across the floor to the kitchen.

'Erh, I think I'll have tea.' He replied, smiling to himself.

One week later…

Leia stood before the counsel who had summoned her.

'There's no harm done…' She began.

'Enough!' Boomed the head of the counsel.

'He has disobeyed this counsel too many times Leia, even your connection to the boy can't save him now, he must be punished for his actions.'

Leia nodded, 'I understand. At least let me be the one to tell him.'

The man nodded.

'Thank you.' Leia replied with a small bow.

Meanwhile in the mortal realm...

Ben and Rey lay in bed together looking at their fingers joined together in the air above them.

'I feel as if I've known you a lifetime already.' Rey said with a sigh.

'I know what you mean.' Ben replied, kissing her on the forehead.

'Ben, I...I've fallen in love with you.' Rey said softly.

'I'm in love with you too.' Ben replied his heart swelling with joy. Rey kissed him swiftly and passionately but Ben was the first to pull away.

'Rey, there's something I have to tell you. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I want you to know me. All of me.'

'I want that too.' Rey said.

Ben got up, and stood at the end of the bed. Rey sat up and pulled the cover up to her chest.

Ben took a deep breath, 'Rey, I'm a Cupid. I was sent here to help you find love but instead I fell in love with you.'

Rey blinked.

'Say something.' Ben urged.

'You're a Cupid?' Rey asked.

'Yes.' Ben replied.

'Like with the toga and the little arrows with hearts on the end?'

'Not exactly…'

'Well what is it like exactly?' Rey asked amused.

'Like this.' Ben said holding out his arms, suddenly large black wings appeared behind him.

Rey's eyes widened, 'Holy cow.' She whispered. She got out of bed slowly and walked towards Ben. She touched the feathers on his left wing and ran her hands over them towards his side. Ben shivered slightly.

'Sorry, does that hurt?' Rey asked taking her hands away.

'No it's...pleasurable.' Ben replied.

Rey smiled and ran her hands over Ben's stomach then across the other wing to the tip.

'My own angel of love.' She said with awe.

'If that's how you want to put it.' Ben said with a shrug.

Rey came back towards Ben lifting herself up onto her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Does this change anything between us?' Ben asked hesitantly.

'You bet it does,' Rey replied, 'Your sex appeal just went through the roof mister.'

Ben smiled, 'You're not afraid of me?'

'Never.'

'And you still want to be with me?'

'Always.' Rey said reaching forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

'That could be arranged..' Ben murmured against her mouth as his black wings folded around Rey's delicate naked body.

Ben and Rey walked hand in hand down the street together.

'How many couples have you put together?' Rey asked.

'Too many to count.'

'It must be wonderful, to help people find their soulmates, to be the reason for another person's happiness.'

'I never really thought of it that way, I never found fulfilment in my work, infact I wasn't truly happy until…'

'Until?'

'Until I met you.'

Rey smiled, 'I love you Ben.'

'I love you Rey.'

'You've put this off long enough, Leia.' The counsel head said disapprovingly, 'You must end this.'

'You know this isn't easy for me, you know my past…' Leia tried to reason...

'Which is why you shouldn't have meddled here Leia. You knew what would happen.'

'Are you accusing me of something?' Leia asked narrowing her eyes.

'No. I would never be so bold…'

'Very well then. Leave me. I will tell him tonight.'

'Good.'

That night Leia appeared at the foot of Rey's bed. Ben immediately woke up and looked over at Rey, but she had not stirred.

'She cannot see me.' Leia said.

'I'm not going with you.' He said.

'You knew this was coming, you have broken the rules.' Leia replied.

'She's mine. The fates have bound us together. How can that be wrong?' Ben said.

'She is mortal and you are not.'

'I am half mortal.' Ben said.

'It is still forbidden.' Leia said gently.

'I will not come willingly. You will have to summon me.' Ben said looking down at Rey.

'I shall summon you at noon tomorrow.' Leia said before disappearing.

Ben lay down and hugged Rey close to him, breathing in her delicate scent. He had to think of something. He couldn't leave Rey. Not now. He would shatter the heavens in two before he would let them part him from her.

The next day Ben tried to explain to Rey why he would be taken at noon.

Rey didn't understand, and tears of frustration pooled in her eyes and made his heart ache.

'I have to go.' He said helplessly.

'Why?'

'My Mother will summon me at noon and I must go.'

'Can't you just ignore her?'

'I cannot. She is too powerful.'

'We could leave, go somewhere where she could never find us?'

'There is nowhere to hide. My mother can see into all the realms.'

'What will they do to you?' Rey asked.

'I do not know. They will most likely forbid me to see you again and force me to return to their realm.'

'No!' Rey cried.

'I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening. I will not deny what I have done, but they will have to shackle me with chains forged in hell itself to keep me from you.'

Rey sobbed and clung to Ben.

'You do whatever it takes, but you come back to me.' She said.

'I promise.' Ben vowed, holding her close.

At noon, Ben stood before his mother in the white room.

'You have been brought before me because you are accused of activity unbefitting of a Cupid how do you plead?' Leia said.

'Guilty.' Ben replied.

'So you admit your crime?'

'I do.'

'You admit that you because involved romantically with your charge?'

'I do.'

'And do you love her?' Leia asked in a gentle voice.

'I do.' Ben replied.

'Then you are guilty of the crime of falling in love with a mortal being. The punishment that I am going to bestow upon you, is banishment. You shall be stripped of your powers and forced to live out your remaining days in exile... in the human realm.'

Ben's eyes shot up to meet his mothers, 'You're...you're... sending me back?'

Leia smiled, 'I am and it is for your own good.'

Leia leaned forward and kissed her son's cheek,

'Go get her, my son.' She whispered.

Rey sat at her window watching the rain pour down the pane. It was fitting that it should be raining, it matched her melancholy mood. Ben would never be allowed to return to her now, she would never see him again and the thought of it ached like a knife to her ribs.

Rey felt tears on her cheeks. She let them fall like the rain outside her window.

A loud thud drew her eyes to the doorway of her small flat, and suddenly there he was, a giant wet mess of a man, bursting through into her apartment with his arms outstretched.

Rey gasped and ran across the floor towards him, wrapping her small hands around his large waist.

'I thought you were gone forever.'

'So did I.'

'What happened?'

'They punished me.'

'Punished you? How?'

'I am to live out my remaining days as a mortal.'

'So you can stay here...with me?'

'For as long as you want me.'

Rey hugged him closer, 'How does forever sound?'

'Sounds good to me.'

Ben tipped her head up and bent down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

'I have to warn you though, I'm not that much of a catch, I've recently been made unemployed from the only job I've ever known because I refuse to follow rules.'

'That's okay, I know a baker looking for a rule-breaking assistant.' Rey said.

'You do? Interesting…would she be interested in an assistant forwardslash soulmate?' Ben said wrapping his arms around Rey's waist.

Rey smiled, 'I think she could be persuaded...for the right candidate.' She said, before reaching up to kiss Ben once more.

Six months later...

Finn whistled happily to himself as he walked down the street and turned to enter the door to Rey and Ben's store. The big windows were still there but the outside was now painted crimson red and the sign read 'Cupid's CupCakes. You'll be love struck in one bite!'

Finn waved to Ben and Rey as he entered. They waved back before speeding past each other busily serving the multitude of customers shouting their orders over the countertop. Every three seconds they stopped to kiss each other quickly. No one minded. Everyone was used to the love birds at Cupid's. It was part of the experience. Finn joined the growing queue.

'No not there!' Ben shouted at him.

'What?' Finn said, confused.

'Move left.'

Finn took a step.

'Keep going, keep going…' Ben said gesturing with his hands.

Finn stepped left again and again until he was no longer in the queue at all, he was just about to ask Ben what the hell was going on, when he bumped into something soft and squishy and heard a high pitched yelp.

A girl turned around to face him. She had jet black hair and dark eyes, and her face,though covered in cake, was... adorable.

'I'm so sorry!' Finn exclaimed, grabbing a napkin and cleaning cake off the girls nose and lips.

She smiled at him, 'No harm done.'

'Still let me buy you another one to make up for it?'

'Okay.' said the girl scrunching up her nose.

_Adorable_.

'I'm Rose.' She said.

'Hi Rose, I'm Finn.'

As they shook hands, Finn felt a small electric shock from the contact. They both looked into each other eyes, then laughed nervously and sat down together at one of the small round tables.

Ben watched them with a knowing smile. Rey came up to him and bumped his hip with her own.

'Once a Cupid, always a Cupid huh?' She teased.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Ben said feigning innocence.

'Of course you don't.' Rey said with an amused look, 'Well, I certainly am glad your plan to find me a guy failed so catastrophically.'

'Technically, I didn't fail. I did find you a guy. It just happened that the guy was me.'

'And I'm so very glad that it was you, and so is this little one.' Rey pointed to her rounded belly under her apron.

Ben put a hand on her stomach and rubbed gently.

'I'm glad that fate brought me to you, Mrs Solo.' Ben said contentedly.

'Ditto Mr Solo. Ditto.'

Leia watched then from the pool of water and smiled. She would take human form and visit them soon. She was looking forward to being a grandmother, and of course the child would need her guidance, after all, he had a great future ahead of him. Destined to be a courageous leader and a diplomatic negotiator of many important peace treaties, Grayson Solo would be one of the finest men to ever walk in the mortal realm.

But she would keep that to herself for now. Ben and Rey deserved to think that they had found each other completely by accident and Leia was very good at keeping secrets.

A little while later...

Han Solo rocked in his rocking chair on his porch. He felt her presence before he saw her.

'Hello Princess.' He said, 'This isn't your usual visit day.'

'I know my love,' Leia replied, 'But there is something I must speak with you about.'

Leia came to stand before him and Han was once again struck by her beauty and radiance, just as he was every time she had visited him over the years.

'What is it?' Han asked.

'Our Son has been punished, he has been stripped of his powers and will spend the remainder of his years, living on earth.'

Han smiled, 'Then they can no longer keep us apart, I can finally see my son again!'

Leia put a hand on Han's cheek, 'Yes my darling, they have no power over either of you any longer. Go to him. He is soon to be a father, he will need your guidance, I will visit you both whenever I am able.'

Han stood up then paused, 'Will he want to see me, Leia? Is it too late? Have I missed my chance with him?'

'It is never too late,' Leia said.

'Could we be father and son once more? Do I dare hope?'

Leia smiled, 'Above all else there are two things that I will never lose faith in. Love and Hope.'

'I love you Leia.' Han said with a crooked smile.

'I know.' Leia replied with a loving smile.

The End.


End file.
